A Sea of Blood
by Shaelynn Stark
Summary: A challenged fic. PRiSPRNSPRDT. The rangers arebeing hunted systematically and murdered. ConnerKira, DustinMarah, ZhaneKarone, AndrosAshley, BlakeTori.
1. The Message

**"A Sea of Blood"**

**Disclaimer/Author's Note:**  
This fic was challenged to me. Bare with me as this will be a difficult fic due to having to incorporate three seasons of PR into one fic so just bare with me if it takes forever for me to update. I don't own the characters and so on and so forth...

**Pairings:** Andros/Ashley, Zhane/Karone, Dustin/Marah, Conner/Kira, Blake/Tori

**Genre:** Drama/Suspense/Horror/Romance

**Rating: **T

The Message

The Space rangers were finally enjoying a well deserved day off when a strange message came in over the viewing screen. "Hey, guys, take a look at this..." Andros mentioned to the others at the sight of it. Congregating around the screen, the others were astounded by the message. "What's it say?" Asked Cassie. Unsure of what it said, Andros replied "I don't know. D.E.C.A., decode the message." Unable to process the message, D.E.C.A. replied "Unable to decode message." Impressed that the language the message was written in was so complex that even D.E.C.A. couldn't decode it, T.J. asked "What?" Knowing the importance of decoding the message, Ashley remarked "We have to find out what that message says..." Understanding that she was right, Andros thought of ways to decode it. Finally it came to him. "I know how we can find out...D.E.C.A., plot a course for Earth." Obeying the command, D.E.C.A. replied "Course plotted." Confused as to what Andros was doing, Zhane asked "What's gonna help us on Earth?" Explaining his course of action, Andros replied "I know someone on Earth who may be able to help us..."

Meanwhile, back in Reefside, the rangers were also enjoying a hard-earned day off. "Man, I'm glad Mesogog finally lightened up on us for a while..." Conner Mcknight noted, indicating Mesogog's dormancy. Agreeing with the red ranger, his girlfriend, Kira Ford replied "You're telling me? I haven't been able to relax and really enjoy myself like this for _weeks_..." All the rangers had to agree. It had been awhile since they'd last been able to relax. Though, the relaxation was short lived as a large blue spaceship landed a few hundred yards away from them. Going into SciFi freak mode, Ethan James commented "Whoa! Now _that _was _sick_!" Knowing what they had to do, Conner took charge of the situation as he added "Let's go check it out." Approaching the ship, they noticed six people in strange uniforms who appeared to be their age exit the craft and approach them. Meeting them in the middle, Conner remarked "Who are you guys?"

"We're the Astro rangers. And we need your help." Andros replied. Recognizing Andros from his past, Tommy remarked "Andros?" Also recognizing Tommy, Andros approached him "Tommy. It's good to see you again. I just wish it were under better circumstances." Confused as to what was going on, Kira asked "Wait, you two know each other?" Turning to face the young yellow ranger, Andros replied "Yes. Tommy and I go way back." Seeming to ignore Kira's question, Tommy introduced the rest of his team. "Andros, this is my team-The Dino Thunder Rangers-Conner McKnight, our red ranger. Kira Ford, our yellow ranger. Trent Fernandez, our white ranger. And Ethan James, our blue ranger."

Following Tommy's lead, Andros introduced his team-though Tommy already knew them. "As I said before, I'm Andros and this is _my _team. Ashley, Zhane, Cassie, T.J. and Carlos." Shaking hands with the Dino rangers, they all said their 'Hi's' and 'Nice to meet you's'. Getting back to buisiness, Andros stated "Listen, Tommy. The reason we're here is, we intercepted this message on the Mega Ship and we can't decode it. We were hoping you could help us." Thinking a moment, Tommy took the Astro rangers back to the lab where Hayley had been waiting for them.

"I thought you guys were taking the day off?" She asked. Sighing, Conner replied "We were..." Ignoring Conner's response, Tommy handed Hayley the disk the message had been saved on. "Hayley, we need you to help us decode this message Andros and his team intercepted..." He commented. Taking the disk from Tommy as she inserted it into the computer, Hayley replied "Sure, it should only take a couple of minutes..." Spreading out throughout the lab, the rangers all waited for Hayley to signify that the message had been decoded. Turning to Conner, Kira asked "I wonder what it says..." Not having a clue what it was himself, Conner simply replied "Could be any number of things." Adding in his opinions, Ethan stated "No lie...There's no telling what it could be..." A few minutes later, Hayley finally had the message decoded.

"You guys are never gonna believe this..." Hayley remarked at the sight of the decoded message. Gathering around the computer, the others couldn't believe what they saw. "Please tell me this isn't what I think it is..." Kira was the first to comment. It was as though she had read all their minds. Nodding her head, Hayley added reluctantly "I'm afraid so..." What they saw before them, shook them all down to the core...a death warrant with all of their names (and a few others) on it.

"How'd they find out who we are?" Trent asked, breaking the silence that had befallen them. Not even sure of the answer herself, Hayley replied "I have no idea..." Thinking a moment, she realized something. "I have to contact the Ninja rangers..." With that, Hayley made the adjustments to the computer to reach the Wind Ninja Academy where a young almost asian looking male responded with several teens behind him.

Breathlessly, the man answered "What's goin' on, Hayley?" Realizing that something was going on, Hayley asked "Is everything okay, Cam?" Listening to her question while ushering the others inside and out of danger, Cam replied "Not exactly...The academy's under attack...We're all that's left..." Halyley looked around at the small group of teens surrounding Cam as she thought to herself _Shit! It's already happening..._Snapping out of her trance, Hayley instructed "Cam, get yourself and the others with you down here _now_! There's something you need to see. I think it'll explain everything going on at the academy." Rounding up all the others around him, Cam replied "All right, Hayley, we'll be right there."

Turning to face the others, Hayley stated "Well, there's nothing we can really do right now but wait..." No sooner had she said those words than the ninja rangers had appeared in the lab with Sensei and Marah. Approaching Cam and Sensei, Hayley asked "What was going on at the academy?" Not really sure of the full story, Cam replied "I'm not sure...All I know is there were these wierd creatures I've never seen before attacking the academy-killing everyone in sight. We managed to escape down to Ninja Ops." Noticing Marah looked upset, Kira approached her and Dustin-who had his arm around her shoulders trying to comfort her.

Resting a hand on Marah's shoulder, Kira bent down to face her eye-to-eye. "Hey...You okay?..." She asked gently. Saying nothing, Marah just continued to sob as Dustin lead Kira out of Marah's earshot and explained the story of what had happened. Dropping his voice slightly to prevent Marah from over hearing them, Dustin explained "Look, Kira...Marah's upset because, back at the academy, some wierd freaky looking creatures attacked and started killing everyone in sight...Including Marah's sister, Kapri..." Unable to believe everything that had happened, Kira clasped her hand over her mouth as she replied "Oh my God..." Dropping her hand, she replied "Dustin, I'm sorry...I didn't know..." Resting a hand on her shoulder, Dustin assured her "It's okay...You couldn't have known..." Realizing what was going on, Kira dropped her voice to scarcely above a whisper as she muttered nearly in-audibly "It's happening..." Not hearing the last part, Dustin asked "I'm sorry?..." Speaking up slightly, Kira repeated "It's happening..." Confused, Dustin asked "_What's _happening?" Kira explained "The reason Hayley wanted you guys to come down here is because the Astro Rangers..." Kira paused to indicate the other rangers in the lab that the ninja rangers didn't recognize before she continued "...Received this message. When we decoded the message, we found out it was a hit list with all our names on it..." Just then, Conner noticed the conversation, and noticed Kira looked upset.

Approaching her and Dustin, Conner wrapped an arm around her shoulders and asked her "Hey, you okay?" Turning to Conner, Kira simply replied "Conner, it's happening...Whoever made that list is out filling it..." Confused, Conner asked "How do you know that?" Cutting in, Dustin pointed over to where Marah was sitting and explained "Because...There were these freaky lookin' creatures at the academy attacking and killing everyone in sight...Including Marah's sister, Kapri..." Making the connection, Conner stated "We have to tell the others...I mean, who knows who could be next..." Looking back at Marah, Dustin replied "You guys go...I'm gonna stay with her." Nodding her understanding, Kira replied "Of course..." Turning back to go back to Marah, Dustin just sat down beside her and held her close to him while she continued to cry. Making their way over to Hayley and the others, Kira couldn't help but feel sorry for Marah.

As she and Conner approached Hayley and the others, they soon discovered that they already knew about Kapri. "I assume you two heard..." Tommy stated grimly as the young couple approached. Silently, they just nodded their reply as Conner stated "Yeah, Dustin just told us..." Knowing it was just a matter of time before the next murder took place, Hayley stated "You guys, we need to come up with a plan...And fast...Before anyone else dies..."


	2. And the Madness Continues

**"A Sea of Blood"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Same as always. Chapter 1.

And the Madness Continues

Turning to face the others, Zhane stated "I'm gonna go back to the Mega Ship. Ya know, kinda see what I can do. Maybe I can figure out who's doing this and try to stop them." Thinking about it a moment, Andros replied "All right. That's probably a good idea. Just be careful..." Smirking, Zhane added "Aren't I always?"

With that, Zhane left the lab and made his way back to the Mega ship. Back at the lab, Conner noticed Kira looking upset. He wrapped an arm gently around her petite shoulders as he asked her "Hey, you okay?" Looking up into his soft brown eyes, Kira replied "Conner...My name's on some alien freak's hit list...What do you think?" Understanding her fear, Conner replied "Yeah, I know...But look, I'm sure when Zhane finds out anything, I'm sure he'll let us know."

Approaching the young couple, Tori rested a hand on Kira's shoulder as she assured her "Conner's right, Kira. Don't worry, we're gonna get this taken care of..." Nodding his head, Cam added in agreement "Yeah, Kira. Don't worry, this'll all be over soon." Knowing that Cam and Tori were right, Kira replied "Yeah, I know. This whole situation just has me kinda stressed..."

Understanding her stress, Blake added "Yeah, I think this whole mess has us all a little freaked out..." Listening to the agreement, everyone in the room nodded their agreement. Appreciating their attempts to comfort her, Kira replied "Thanks, guys. I'll just feel a hell of a lot better once this is all over..." Knowing how she felt, everyone else in the room agreed. They all felt the same way. None of them would be at ease until the whole thing was sorted out.

Turning to face his sister, Andros noticed she looked a little upset. Approaching her, he rested a hand on her shoulder, he asked her "Are you okay?" Turning to her brother, Karone added "I'm fine. I'm just worried about Zhane." Understanding her concern, Andros replied "I know. But, hey, listen...Zhane's a fighter. He can take care of himself..." Knowing he was right, Karone added "Yeah, I know you're right...I just can't help but worry about him..."

Suddenly, something on the list caught Kira's eye as she stated "Uh, guys...you might wanna check this out..." Turning to get a look at the list, everyone's jaws nearly hit the floor in shock. The names on the list read _Kapri _and..._Zhane_...Realizing what this meant, Karone stated "I'm going after him..."

Just as she made to leave, Andros gently grabbed her shoulder and stopped her. "Karone, he's probably taken off already..." Thinking a moment, Tommy added "Wait a minute...Hayley, can you find an invisiportal leading to Zhane?" Turning to the computer, Hayley started a search for invisiportals leading to the Mega Ship. A few moments later, she found one and had transferred the opening to the lab. "There..." She stated.

Not wanting her to go alone, Andros added "I'm coming with you..." Appreciating his concern, Karone replied "Andros, no. You should stay here in case the others need you." Not taking 'no' for an answer, Andros continued "Look, Karone. You're my sister. I'm not gonna let you do this alone. And that's final." Wanting to help rather than just sit around and wait, Ashley approached Andros and Karone.

"I'm coming with you, too." Understanding her concern, Andros replied "Ashley, no. You need to stay here in case anything happens while we're gone..." Not backing down, Ashley added "No way...There's no way I'm staying here and just sitting around waiting for someone to come kill me...I'm coming with you." Ignoring Ashley, Andros & Karone stepped through the portal. Sighing slightly, Ashley noticed nobody else was paying attention to the portal and just before it closed, she managed to sneak through it.

Meanwhile, back at the lab, Cassie had decided that she'd had just about all she could take of just sitting around and waiting. "I gotta get outta here...I'm goin' insane just sitting around waiting." Turning to T.J., Carlos saw that they shared the same expression. Facing Cassie, he stated "We'll come with you." Knowing where Carlos was going with this, T.J. added "Yeah, it's probably not smart for anyone to be wondering around alone right now."

Nodding in agreement with T.J., Tommy added "Yeah, that's a good idea. Be careful you, three." Turning to Tommy, Cassie added "I don't know about them, but, I sure as hell plan to..." Carlos and T.J. both nodded their agreement. With that, Cassie, T.J., and Carlos made their way out of the lab and began exploring the woods outside.

Watching as the trio made their exit, Hunter stated "Hope everything goes okay with those three..." Turning to his brother, Blake added "No lie..." Everyone just either mumbled their agreement or nodded. A tense silence had befallen the group as they waited to hear from Zhane.

Meanwhile, outside the woods, a faint rustling could be heard in the bushes and trees behind the trio as they continued their hike. Not noticing the rustling, Cassie stated "Man, I just wish none of this had ever happened. That we'd never even _intercepted _that message in the first place..." Agreeing with Cassie, Carlos added "Yeah, I know what you mean...I hate all this waiting around while being totally helpless..." Knowing how they both felt, T.J. added "Yeah. I mean, if I had to choose, I'd rather be murdered without expecting rather than just sit around knowing someone's out to get me and not be able to do a damn thing about it..." Though they all agreed, they didn't really wanna say it.

Suddenly, one of the creatures in the bushes behind the three rangers silently made his way up behind Carlos and cupped it's hand over his mouth and silently dragged him off behind the bushes. Without realizing it had happened, Cassie turned to talk to Carlos "Man, this fresh air's a welcome change to all the stress isn't it, Carlos?" When she received no response, Cassie asked "Carlos?...Carlos?" Noticing him missing as well, T.J. looked around only to find that he was nowhere to be seen.

"He was just here..." T.J. commented, searching for the black ranger. Suddenly, they heard a faint scream of pain coming from the bushes. Running toward the scream, they soon found the origin. Hiding behind a tree, they watched as the creature reared it's arm back with a dagger with a six inch blade and thrusted it sharply into Carlos's chest. Listening as he screamed in agony, Cassie and T.J. watched as they slowly removed the blade which was dripping with crimson blood. Just before they were about to run in to help him, they watched as the creature used the same blade to slowly and carefully slit Carlos's throat from ear to ear.

Just then, the creatures picked up on Cassie and T.J.'s presence. Dragging them with little effort into the area where they had just murdered Carlos, the creatures effortlessly bound them to a tree. All but laughing at their feeble attempts at escape, they just watched as Cassie screamed "Carlos!" Finally the creatures had had enough and pulled out daggers similar to the one that they had used to kill Carlos and began slowly torturing the two remaining rangers. Finally, they thrusted the daggers sharply into the two rangers' chests and just left them for dead. Within minutes, Cassie, T.J., and Carlos were all dead.


	3. More Bloody Mayhem

**"A Sea of Blood"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Hasn't changed. Chapter One.

More Bloody Mayhem

Meanwhile, back on the Mega Ship, Andros and Karone (as well as Ashley) had begun looking for Zhane. Suddenly, they were all startled when they ran into each other. As he bumped into her, Andros immediately took a defensive stance only to let it back down upon discovering it was just Ashley.

Startled, Ashley stated "Andros, it's just me, Ashley." Sighing in relief, Andros replied "Sorry, Ashley, you just took me by surprise." Smiling relieved, Ashley added "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Realizing what had happened, Andros continued "Wait a minute. I thought I told you to stay back in Reefside with the others." Coming clean, Ashley confessed "I know, it's just...I couldn't stand just waiting around, not doing anything. Plus...well, honestly, I was worried about you. I had to make sure nothing happened to you."

Suddenly, they all heard Zhane yell down the hall followed closely behind by a loud explosion which sounded like thunder. Fearing what they might find, Ashley, Karone, and Andros took off down the hall and quickly found Zhane lying face down on the floor in a puddle of his own blood.

Unable to believe to what she was seeing, Karone just clasped her hand over her mouth as she gasped in shock and screamed "Zhane!" Seeing him like this, Karone didn't even try to hold back her tears as she just let them flow freely while Andros turned Zhane over onto his back as he pressed two fingers gently to his neck.

Looking back up at the girls as Ashley had her arm around Karone, trying to comfort her, Andros commented "He's alive..." Eyes slightly widened, Ashley turned to him and asked "What? Are you sure?" Nodding slowly, Andros continued "Yeah. He's got a pulse. It's faint, but it's there..."

Listening to the exchange of conversation between her brother and Ashley, Karone turned to her brother as well and asked "Really? Are you sure?" Looking up at his sister and seeing the fear and concern in her eyes, Andros replied "Yeah..." Lifting the unconscious Zhane into his arms as he stood from his position on the floor next to Zhane, Andros added "But we gotta get him down to the Infirmary and fast."

With that, Andros began making his way down the hall as Ashley and Karone followed close behind. After what seemed like a century, the trio finally made their way into the Infirmary. The entire way down there, the only audible sound was that of Karone's dwindling tears and sobs. Once Andros had finished cleaning and bandaging the wound, he turned to his sister.

Drying the remainder of her tears, Karone asked in a small voice "Is he gonna be okay?" Resting his hand on her shoulder, Andros replied "Yeah...I think so..." As Karone slowly approacked Zhane, Andros and Ashley watched as she took his lifeless hand in her trembling hand while she used the other to gently stroke some loose hair off his face and caress his cold, pale, cheek. Realizing she most likely wanted to be alone with him, Andros wrapped a comforting arm around Ashley's shoulders as the young couple made their way out of the room.

As Andros and And Ashley left, Karone softly whispered gently in Zhane's ear "Don't leave me. I need you t pull though this. ... I love you." Silent tears began streaming slowly down her face as she tok in the sight of his lifeless form. _How could somebody do something like this! Just attack someone and then just leave them for dead..._ Karone thought to herself as she attempted to comprehend all that had just happened.

Meanwhile, Andros and Ashley made their way to the control room and contacted Tommy and the others back in Reefside. "Tommy. Are you guys there?" Ashley once she had established a connection.

Turning to the computer, Tommy answered "Yeah, Ashley. What's goin' on?" Seeing that they had a connection, Andros added "We got some bad news..." Finishing the announcement, Ashley added "Whoever's doing all of this-hunting us all down-got to Zhane before we could."

Over hearing the conversation, Tori asked "Oh my God! Is he all right?" Calmly, Ashley explained "Yeah, he's okay. He's resting right now in the Infirmary. Karone's in there with him." As all the other rangers sighed a sigh of relief, Andros explained "I think it'd be best if we stayed up here with him. Make sure whoever did this doesn't come back for more." Nodding his understanding, Hunter added "Yeah, I think that's a good idea..." The rest of the group in the Dino Lab nodded and sounded their agreement. With that, Andros concluded "See ya guys later..." As they signed off, Andros added under his breath "I hope..."

After the connection had broken, Cam commented "Man, I can't believe how quickly all of this is happening..." Though they didn't actually come out and say it, Cam knew everyone else felt the same way. Suddenly, something dawned on Trent.

Looking around the lab, Trent asked "Hey...shouldn't Cassie, T.J., and Carlos be back by now?" Realizing he had a point, Blake looked around the lab as well as he added "Yeah...Yeah, they should have been." Turning to face the computer, Hayley tried to get a lock on their life forces in order to pin point their location.

Realizing what had happened, she turned to face the group. "Guys...I can't get a lock on their life force energies..." As her words began to sink in, a frightened yet solemn silence fell over the large group and hung in the air. Finally, the silence was broken. Looking up, Ethan asked "You mean...?" Knowing where he was going, Shane added "They can't be..." Sighing solemnly, Tommy replied "I'm afraid so, guys..."

Coming to terms with what they had just been told, another silence fell over the group. Noone could believe what was happening. _Man, what I wouldn't give for all of this to just be some horrible nightmare and to wake up right about now!..._Kira thought to herself. Though noone actually said it, she knew they all felt the same way.

Breaking the silence, Hayley tried to change the subject. "I'm gonna go check on the Cybercafé..." Turning to her, Trent, Conner, Kira, and Ethan exhanged glances as Kira replied "We'll go with you..." Looking at Kira uncertainly, Cam asked "Are you sure that's such a good idea? I mean, it could be dangerous..." Turning to face Cam, Kira replied "I'd rather go out and meet whatver's coming to me head on rather than just wait around for whatever it is to just happen..." Though nobody said anything, they all knew they felt the same way.

With that, Trent, Conner, Kira, Ethan and Hayley all made their way down to the Cyberspace. As Hayley and Trent took their usual places behind the bar, Conner, Kira and Ethan took their usual seats at the bar. After a short silence, Hayley spoke up. "You guys, I'm sure this'll be over soon."

Looking up at her, Kira replied "I know you're right...I just hope we all live to _see _the end of it all..." Understanding her fear, Ethan assured her "Kira, don't worry...Everything's gonna be fine..." As she rounded on Ethan, it became apparent to everyone that the stress of their current situation was getting the best of her. "Oh really! Well, was everything okay for Kapri! Was everything okay for Zhane! And what about Cassie, T.J., and Carlos! Was everything okay for them!" Kira shot at Ethan, one question right after the other.

Trying to comfort her, Conner wrapped an arm around her petite shoulders as he gently replied "Kira, relax, okay? Just because something unfortunate happened to them doesn't mean it'll happen to us...Besides..." Gently grabbing her chin easing it upwards to make her look him in the eye, Conner added "I'll be damned if I let anything happen to you..."

Tears stinging in her eyes, Kira replied "Conner, that's what I'm afraid of!..." As her sobs began causing her voice to crack and tremble, Kira continued "I don't wanna see you get hurt or...or..." Just saying it even proved impossible for Kira. Knowing what she meant, Conner assured her "Kira, nothing is gonna happen...I'll be fine, okay?..." Just then, some more of the creatures that had attacked the others appeared in the otherwise deserted café.

Getting up, the four teens took defensive stances. Taking in the sight of their appearance, Kira commented "Man...and I thought _Mesogog's _freaks were ugly..." With that, the creatures attacked fiercely and silently, taking down all of their opponents easily. As the rangers and Hayley struggled back to their feet, one creature grabbed Hayley by the throat from behind as another creature did the same with Ethan.

As they tried to help their friends, Conner, Kira and Trent were thrown effortlessly hard against the wall. Struggling back to her feet, Kira screamed out "Hayley!...Ethan!" With that, the fight continued as they were thrown around brutally and effortlessly. Finally, Conner, Kira, and Trent were thrown head first into the counter; knocking them out.

As he moved to help his friends, Ethan felt the grip on his throat tighten sharply a razor sharp blade slid slowly across his ribs. As the blood slowly seeped out of the wound, Ethan felt himself growing gradually dizzier and dizzier from the blood loss. Finally, the creature attacking him thrusted the blade sharply into his chest as he released his grip on Ethan's throat. As the grip on his throat was released, Ethan fell back against the wall as he gripped his chest in pain while blood also began seeping from his chest and mouth. As he hit the floor, a trail of blood could be seen on the wall where he slid to the floor.

Just as she tried to help him, Hayley was pushed back against the wall by her throat-just as Ethan had been. Slowly, the creature taunted her by gently pressing the cold metal of the blade against her warm throat then moved it down to her chest where he thrusted it sharply into her skin. As blood began seeping from her mouth and wound, she too slowly slid down the wall to the floor in a bloody heap. With that, the creatures just vanished.


	4. Bloody Results

**"A Sea of Blood"**

**Disclaimer:**  
Again...Chapter one...You know the drill.

Bloody Results

Slowly opening her eyes, Kira looked around the café to find that Conner and Trent were coming around as well. Suddenly, something caught her eye. Turning sharply back to the wall in front of her, Kira noticed the blood trails leading to the bloody heaps of Ethan and Hayley. "Guys!" She shouted to Conner and Trent as they both turned and saw the same bloody mess.

"Oh my God!" Came Trent as Conner just stared at them for a moment before running outside to vomit from the sight of so much blood. Rolling her eyes as Conner quickly left, Kira turned to Trent and stated "You check Ethan, I'll check Hayley..." Nodding, Trent made his way over to Ethan-nearly slipping in Ethan's blood on the way-as Kira made her way over to Hayley; having the same problem as Trent. As she gently pressed two fingers to Hayley's neck, Kira looked up as Trent met her gaze. "He's dead..." Trent stated grimly. Frowning solemnly, Kira added "So is she..."

As they both stood to leave, Conner re-entered the café. "Are they all right?" He asked, knowing what had happened. Looking down at the floor then back up at Conner, Kira replied "No...They're both dead..." Running a worried hand through his messy brown hair, Conner mumbled "Oh my God..." The silence which fell over them, remained as they made their way back to the lab.

Watching as the trio walked in, Blake noticed they looked pretty beaten up and asked "Hey, are you guys okay?" Noticing the three teenagers didn't respond, Hunter asked "Guys, what happened?" Realizing Ethan and Hayley were missing, Tommy asked "Where are Hayley and Ethan?" Sighing heavily; knowing they'd have to tell them sooner or later, Kira replied "They're dead..."

As a shocked silence fell over the room, Cam broke it when he asked "What?" Looking from the floor back up at the group around them, Kira continued "There was an attack at the café...We were knocked out pretty quickly and Hayley and Ethan...well, they didn't make it..." A grim silence fell over the entire room as the news of what had just happened soaked in. Finally breaking the silence, Dustin added "Listen, if we keep up the rate we're goin' at now, we'll never figure out who the hell's doing this!"

Knowing he was right, Kira added "Dustin's right! And the longer we take trying to figure out just who the hell this psycho is...the longer they're out there on the loose! Meaning, the easier it would be for them to come after the rest of us!" Seeing how much this was all getting to her, Conner just approached her and wrapped a comforting arm around her as she took refuge in burying her face in his chest.

A silence fell over the group as they all knew she was right but had no idea how to stop it. Breaking the silence, the computer sounded an alarm signifying it had found the killer. As they all gathered around the computer, they read the results as Tommy turned to the rest of them as he suggested "Look, now that we know who's behind all of this, we can figure out a way to stop them..."

Adding to Tommy's suggestion, Hunter commented "Yeah...Why don't we split up?..." Hesitant to go with that idea, Conner added "I don't know. Maybe we ought to stick together." Seeing both points of view, Tommy thought a moment before adding "Look, you guys. I think Hunter's right. I think it'd be best if we split up into groups. We'll cover more ground that way and we'll find these guys sooner and be able to take them down." Understanding Tommy's view, Conner resigned. "Yeah, I guess you guys are right."

With that, Tommy looked over the group. _Andros, Karone and Ashley can just go with Zhane...I'll go with Hunter, Tori, and Blake and then Cam can go with Dustin, Marah, and Shane...and then Sensei can stay here with Conner, Kira and Trent and they can keep an eye on the lab...Yeah...That should work..._Tommy thought to himself as he was mentally dividing the large group up into smaller groups. Addressing the group, he stated "All right, how 'bout this? Since they're already together, Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone could go together and then Hunter, Tori, and Blake would go with me, Cam can go with Dustin, Marah and Shane, and then, Sensei, I thought I'd have you stay here with Conner, Kira and Trent and keep an eye on the lab."

As they all stood and listened to Tommy's plan, the others all nodded and sounded their agreement. Turning to Tommy, Sensei agreed "That sounds like a wise plan, Tommy." Nodding, Tommy replied "Good." Turning to Kira, Tommy stated "Kira, when we leave, I want you to contact Andros, Ashley, Zhane and Karone and let them know what's goin' on...Okay?" Nodding, Kira added "Okay." With that, Tommy and the others minus Kira, Conner, Trent and Sensei all fell into a single line. Turning to the other rangers, Tommy asked "You guys ready?" Simultaneously, they all replied "Oh yeah!"

As they all raised their morphers, Tommy called out "Let's do it! Dino Thunder! Power up!" Following suit, Tori, Shane, and Dustin all called out "Ninja Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" Next, Blake and Hunter called out in unison "Thunder Storm! Ranger Form! Ha!" And last but far from least, Cam called out "Samurai Storm! Ranger Form!" As the rangers all morphed, they broke off into their respective groups and left to hunt for the killers.

With all that said and done, Kira turned to face the computer as she made the proper adjustments and contacted Ashley and the others aboard the Megaship. Seeing a message coming in over the main screen, Ashley replied "Yeah, what's up?" Replying to her question, Kira answered "Ashley, it's Kira." Smiling in relief, Ashley added "Yeah, Kira? What's up?" Continuing her message, Kira added "Dr. Oliver and the others just figured out who's doing this and they've broken up into groups to go out and search for them. Sensei, Trent, Conner and I are staying here and looking after the lab. Dr. Oliver wants you, Andros, Karone and Zhane to stay there and stay together." Nodding, Ashley replied "You got it, Kira. Ashley out."

Once the connection was broken, Ashley went to find Andros and the others to fill them in on the situation. Walking into the Infirmary, she noticed that Zhane had finally woken up. Approaching him and Karone, she asked "Hey, you're awake! How're ya feelin'?" Smiling weakly, Zhane replied "I'm all right. Still a little weak, but I'm fine." Smiling, Ashley nodded and turned to Karone. "Hey, Karone, have you seen Andros? I need to talk to him." Shrugging, Karone just replied "I'm sure he's around here somewhere...To tell ya the truth I wasn't really paying attention to where he went..." Smiling, Ashley chuckled softly as she replied "That's okay, I'll find him. In the meantime, I just got done talking to Kira and she said Tommy's found whoever it is that's doing all this and they've all broken into groups to search for them. Sensei's staying with Conner, Kira and Trent while Tommy's going with Hunter, Blake and Tori and Cam's going with Dustin, Marah and Shane. She said Tommy just wants you, Zhane, Andros and me to all stay here and stay together."

As Karone nodded in agreement, Zhane stated "We have to help them..." Slowly, he tried to stand as he winced in pain, and stumbled. Seeing him stumble, Karone and Ashley caught him on his way down. Helping him back up on the table, Ashley stated "Zhane, I think you should just stay here a while until you get your strength back. I'll go find Andros..." Turning to Ashley, Karone assured her "I'll stay with him..." Nodding, Ashley replied "Great. Thanks." With that, she turned to find Andros.

Back at the lab, Kira just turned to Conner and stated "Man, I wish there was something more we could do to help besides just sitting around here..." Understanding her desire to help the others, Conner simply rested a hand on her shoulder and replied "Yeah, I know...I think we all do..." Nodding, Trent added "But, somebody's gotta stay and watch over the lab...Otherwise, who knows what would happen..." Sighing softly, Kira replied "Yeah, I guess you guys are right..." Turning from Kira to the now empty room, Trent sighed and stated "All we can do now is wait..." Nodding, Conner added "And hope for the best..." Adding to their comments, Kira stated "But prepare for the worst..."


End file.
